


Take a Chance on You, 'Cause I'm a Bitch for Art

by mostlylurking



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deanoru 4 lyfe, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Nico, Julie pops up briefly but worry not, Tutor AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylurking/pseuds/mostlylurking
Summary: Karolina bites her lip distractingly. “Okay well, we can meet at a coffee shop, and I’ll buy you coffee or tea or whatever you want as thanks.” She looks so adorably earnest.God, I’m getting suckered by this stranger, Nico thinks derisively. Mom would be ashamed.“Sure,” she answers anyways.----------------Resident goth reluctantly agrees to tutor local jock. Romance ensues.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Take a Chance on You, 'Cause I'm a Bitch for Art

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit by the Deanoru feels, so here are some words. Unedited and full of mistakes, as always.

It’s a strange day that sees Nico voluntarily interact with people, least of all people who need her to guide them through something as mundane as a Sociology 108 final. Yet, here she is, waving awkwardly to the class as Professor Langford informs them that Nico will have office hours available to help them with any questions about their looming exam.

Well, technically it’s not all on Nico. Her friend Alex is also a teaching assistant for this class, due to the sheer number of students enrolled in it. Langford, herself, will also be keeping some hours open. Nico guesses that most of them will prefer to come to the professor or Alex for help instead of her. They’re both much more enthusiastic and jovial than Nico, and she gets the sense that most of the students are a bit scared of her, probably on account of her dramatic makeup and all-black wardrobe.

_Good._ She’s only a TA because Professor Langford is her undergrad thesis advisor. She prefers to help with any tasks that don’t require being personable, like grading papers or planning lessons.

Still it’s a requirement for her to keep at least some office hours open, so she does. As predicted, Alex ends up fielding most of the student inquiries. People only come to her as a last resort, after Alex and Langford have already filled up their schedules.

  
  


Nico’s just milling about in her ‘office,’ just an empty class that was available, really. She’s staring angrily at the blinking cursor on her laptop, having made zero progress on her research paper. 

It makes her want to tear out her hair. In the back of her mind, Nico can almost hear her mom’s cold, judgemental voice informing her that _Amy would have been on her second revision of her thesis by now._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door. Nico peers up and finds a vaguely familiar blonde with oddly shiny hair grinning right back at her. The girl is wearing a hoodie that says Atlas Track & Field. _Oh god, she’s one of those jocks._

It’s a well-known fact at Atlas College that Sociology 108 is where the student athletes flock to fulfill their Social Science requirement, because Langford is a lenient grader. It figures that this girl is one of them. She’s got the build for it, lean and tall. 

Nico realizes she still hasn’t acknowledged the girl’s presence when her previous grin is replaced by a nervous glance instead. 

“Can I help you?” Nico finally asks. 

“Hi, yeah,” the girl replies brightly, the smile firmly back on her face. “I have a couple of questions about the final. Are you still available for that?”

Nico blinks dumbly at her and looks around at the empty classroom. “I’d say so, yeah,” she shrugs.

The girl chuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, even though that was definitely not supposed to be a joke. She steps into the classroom and just sort of hovers near the desk where Nico’s working.

“My name’s Karolina, by the way,” she says, out of nowhere.

“Nico,” she nods in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, I know,” the girl says with a small smile.

_Karolina,_ Nico reminds herself. She’s seen this girl around, she’s sure of it. Kind of hard to forget that face, even for someone as disinterested in other people as Nico. 

Nico clears her throat, “So what’s your question?”

“Oh, um, so,” Karolina stumbles over her words. She shrugs off her backpack and pulls out the review packet that Langford had emailed to all the students earlier in the week. Nico’s surprised to see that the girl had printed it out and written on it.

Karolina moves a little bit closer, pointing at something on the papers. She towers over Nico, a gentle citrus scent following her. 

“The packet notes that we’ll be expected to know about the class dynamics of post-Industrial Europe and the emergence of Communism?” she asks, eyes boring curiously into Nico’s. 

“Yep,” Nico says, a little confused as to what the problem is.

Karolina looks away awkwardly as she continues, “Well, um, I don’t have the notes from that week and the slides Professor Langford posted online aren’t really helpful.”

Nico sighs, “Have you done the reading that was assigned for that segment?”

“I did,” Karolina exclaims immediately. “I just, um, there’s a lot of stuff, and I don’t know how much will be on the final.”

“That was covered by the notes,” Nico’s voice is clipped. She can’t be expected to hold this girl’s hand through a final because the girl decided she had better things to do than take notes. “If you didn’t take them, then that’s a problem.”

Karolina takes a deep breath and swallows before speaking. “I had to miss classes that week, so I couldn’t.”

“You should probably contact one of your classmates to see if they can let you borrow their notes,” Nico suggested, perhaps a bit coldly. She doesn’t know what Karolina wants to hear from her.

Apparently that wasn’t it, because the girl’s face drops noticeably. She looks like a kicked puppy, and Nico would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her.

“Right. Of course,” Karolina says dejectedly. “Thanks, Nico. Sorry for bothering you.” She tries for a smile but it looks like a grimace.

She’s stuffing the packet back into her backpack and is about to shuffle out of the class, when Nico takes pity on her. If anyone were to ask why, Nico will insist on temporary possession.

“Wait,” she calls out. Karolina whips her head around, a hopeful look in her eyes that accentuates the puppy resemblance. “I remember that segment pretty well. I can help you if you’d like.” 

Nico tries to sound casual, but, internally, she’s overriding all of her natural instincts to stay out of somebody else’s self-inflicted tragedy. The way Karolina’s face lights up in a megawatt smile is making it easier, though. 

“Seriously?” she asks excitedly. “That would be awesome. Thanks, Nico. Should we start now or--”

“No,” Nico cuts her off. “I have a class in 30 minutes across campus, and I still need to review a few things. I have time later this afternoon if you want to meet at the library.”

Karolina looks at her regretfully, “Oh, sorry. I can't, because I'll probably still be at practice.” She pulls on her sweatshirt to point out the ‘Track & Field’ logo. “I’m free tomorrow afternoon, though.”

“I have classes all day tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Karolina scratches her head in thought.

“I’m free this weekend,” she offers hesitantly, not keen on exposing herself as a loser with no weekend plans. 

“Yeah that’d work! You don’t mind working on the weekend?”

Nico simply shrugs, “I’d probably be doing work anyways.”

Karolina bites her lip distractingly. “Okay well, we can meet at a coffee shop, and I’ll buy you coffee or tea or whatever you want as thanks.” She looks so adorably earnest.

_God, I’m getting suckered by this stranger,_ Nico thinks derisively. _Mom would be ashamed._

“Sure,” she answers anyways.

“Cool. There's a place nearby called Timely. I really like their frappes,” Karolina suggests immediately. “Can we meet at 1pm? I have practice in the morning.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“See you there then! Thanks again, Nico.”

“You’re welcome,” Nico replies simply. 

Karolina slowly walks backwards towards the door and throws out a small wave before turning around to leave. She pops her head back in a second later, surprising Nico.

“Actually, could we exchange numbers?” she asks sheepishly. “Just in case?”  
  


It takes a second for Nico to consider this. She doesn’t want to give her number to a stranger, but it’s hard to imagine this ball of sunshine doing something malicious with it. 

So she agrees. Afterwards, Karolina walks away with a spring in her step promising to “Text you!”

_What did I just get myself into?_

  
  


She spots Karolina around campus a couple of times on Friday, and, every single time, the girl would make eye contact and wave at Nico as if they were friends. Nico awkwardly waves back and then speedwalks away just in case Karolina thinks about coming over to chat.

Fortunately, Karolina seems to always be surrounded by people, so Nico escapes unscathed. Although there is the tiniest part of her that’s a little bit disappointed by it. She immediately nips that in the bud. 

She knows volunteering to help essentially tutor this near stranger was already foolish enough, not to mention the thesis that’s still lurking in the back of her mind, haunting her.

_This is a one time deal. That’s it,_ Nico reminds herself.

  
  


Upon entering the cafe, Nico notices that it seems relatively empty for a Saturday afternoon. At least the quietness will be conducive to actual learning. She looks around for Karolina, but there’s no sign of her. So Nico settles down in a booth and takes out the class materials she knows they’ll need to review. 

A few minutes later, she sees someone rushing through the doors in her peripheral, so she turns around to look.

Karolina looks a bit disheveled in her tracksuit, backpack slung over her shoulder. Strands of soft blonde hair have escaped her ponytail and are floating around her head like a crown. _She still looks unfairly attractive like this,_ Nico thinks with annoyance.

“Hey Nico,” Karolina rushes out when she spots her. She walks over in long strides, her trademark smile firmly in place. Instead of sitting across the table like Nico expected, Karolina sits down on her left in the booth.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” she says with a small frown. “Coach made us stay a little later than usual, so I had to rush right over. I also didn’t have time to shower,” she adds with a grimace.

That comment makes Nico start subconsciously smelling Karolina. Nico doesn’t think Karolina smells like anything but sunblock, but the girl must take her pause as judgement.

“I’m really sorry,” she says and moves to sit further away.

“No it’s fine,” Nico tells her, a bit too quickly. Not that she wants Karolina to stay close or anything. She clears her throat before adding, “You don’t smell.”

Karolina rewards her with a sweet grin. “I’m gonna go get our drinks. What would you like?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, though,” Karolina almost pleads. “Gimme your order.”

Nico sighs, “Black coffee with 2 pumps of toffee nut, please.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Karolina gives her a dorky little salute, and it’s honestly the cutest fucking thing Nico’s ever seen a grown human do.

_Stop, stop it! You’re not even friends. Stop letting her charm you so you do more stuff for her._

Karolina comes bounding back and places Nico’s coffee in front of her. 

“Where’s yours?”

“Oh mine takes a long time to make,” she shrugs. “We can get started if you’d like?”

“Sure.” Nico flips through some of her own notebook before she finds what she’s looking for. She looks up to find Karolina staring at her.

“Do you have your textbook?” Nico asks, a bit confused. Karolina blinks and snaps out of her deep gazing.

“Oh yeah!” She opens her bag and drags the book out of her bag. There’s a stale pretzel stuck to the cover of it, so she flicks it away, looking embarrassed. “Sorry. I get hungry a lot.”

Nico just shrugs, “Figures. You’re an athlete.” 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m a slob,” she chuckles nervously. 

She offers a smile when she notices Karolina is still blushing. “It’s college. We’re all slobs.”

“You’re not,” Karolina blurts out, then immediately closes her mouth. “I mean like, you just seem to have everything together. You’ve always carried yourself like a grad student.”

Nico frowns in confusion. “You’ve only had one class with me.”

“Well,” Karolina clears her throat. “We’ve had a few classes together. Intro to Linguistics in Freshman year. Art in Religion and The Gender Politics of Science Fiction in Sophomore year,” she lists out from memory.

It takes Nico by surprise, because she had no idea that Karolina noticed her existence, let alone remembers all the classes they’ve had together.

“Oh! We also had Stats 204 together last year,” Karolina exclaims triumphantly, as if she’d gotten all the answers on a quiz. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize,” Nico says a bit dumbfounded.

“It’s okay. You’re always really focused in class,” Karolina smiles fondly. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Nico has to break the eye contact because she could feel herself blushing at Karolina’s attention.

“I’m sorry. That probably sounded really creepy. I swear I’m not a stalker,” Karolina says shaking her head. She bites her bottom lip nervously, and Nico realizes she should say something to assuage her.

“No, it’s not. I just get really tunnel-visioned, like you said. A giraffe could show up in class, and I probably wouldn’t have noticed,” she jokes. It seems to work because Karolina giggles brightly.

“I wish I could be like you, honestly. I get distracted so easily, and I end up doodling on my notes.”

“What’s your major?” Nico asks suddenly. She couldn’t help her curiosity, because Karolina seems so eager to share. 

“Communications, minoring in Studio Art and Art History.”

“Ah, that explains the doodling,” Nico points at her playfully.

Karolina smiles a bit wistfully before commenting, “I chose Comms mainly to keep my mom happy. Art would’ve been my preferred major.”

Nico hums, “I know a thing or two about that.” 

Karolina looks up at that, and they hold eye contact for a moment. Karolina opens her mouth as if to say something, but their moment is interrupted by the barista.

“I have a caramel frappe, extra whip, extra caramel drizzle for Karolina,” he hollers out from behind the counter.

“That’s me,” she squeaks out before going to grab her drink.

Nico uses the time to collect herself. Meaningful glances are definitely not supposed to be on the menu for this coffee date.

_Not date. Meeting. There’s nothing romantic happening between me and Karolina right now. Or ever._

  
  


They do end up reviewing the lectures that Karolina missed. Nico comes to find that Karolina is actually pretty smart, if a little bit spacey. She’d get distracted by something related to what they’re discussing and then go off on a tangent. Like right now.

“So, with the boom of the industrial age and capitalism, it also provided a new context for class analysis outside of the traditional castes,” Nico is explaining a segment of her notes. “They’re now less about hereditary ties and more about capital accumulation.”

Karolina scrunches her face in thought, “But the inheritance of capital is still a big factor in someone’s success, so essentially, class is still determined by heredity, and by extension, race.”

Nico did not expect that, and her expression must show her surprise, because Karolina slowly smiles.

“What?” she asks playfully. “I can say smart things sometimes, you know.”

“I--I didn’t--I know that. I just,” Nico stumbles over her words ungracefully. “I didn’t mean to imply otherwise,” she finishes quietly. 

Karolina snorts, “Nico. Relax. I was kidding. It’s not that deep anyways.”

“What do you mean,” Nico tilts her head questioningly.

“I just mean, all you have to do is look around at our school, and it’s obvious. Most of the people who go there come from wealth, and they just glide through life. Even when they lose, they win.”

Karolina mindlessly plays with the straw in her empty cup. She seems a little lost in thought. Nico doesn’t know how Karolina keeps leading them off course like this, or why she let her. They were supposed to only review one lecture, but it’s late in the afternoon, and they’re still only halfway through. 

A strand of Karolina’s hair has fallen out in front of her face, and Nico’s hand almost reaches up to tuck it behind her ear for her. Fortunately, she manages to stop it in time.

“We should get back to the notes,” she suggests a little bit awkwardly.

“Right. Of course. Sorry,” Karolina shakes herself out of her reverie. “Thanks, again, for agreeing to help me. You’re a lifesaver.” She looks at Nico with so much admiration that she feels the need to avert her eyes.

“No biggie,” Nico shrugs. “And you’re sure you’re only missing this lecture right?” 

She mentally slaps herself. _Why are you trying to prolong this thing?_

Karolina nods, “Yeah, I just had to miss school that week.”

“A whole week? Were you sick?”

“Um, no. I just,” she mumbles. She looks so nervous that Nico rushes to reassure her.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Karolina shrugs, “You didn’t.” She musters up a sweet smile, and Nico can’t help but return it.

  
  


By the time they’ve managed to work their way through all of Nico’s notes from the lecture, it’s already dark out. They pack up all their stuff and walk out together, lingering on the sidewalk.

“Seriously, Nico. Let me buy you lunch or something as thanks,” Karolina clasps her hands together pleadingly.

_Those damn puppy dog eyes._

Nico scratches her neck awkwardly, “You really don’t need to. Just helping out a friend.”

Karolina’s eyes light up with mischief, “Are we friends now?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Nico giggles bashfully. Legitimately giggles. She can’t believe that sound came out of her mouth. “Have a good night, Karolina,” she says with finality.

“You, too, Nico.” 

Nico can feel Karolina’s eyes on her all the way to her car.

  
  


Nico spends Sunday attempting to work on her thesis, but she ends up being completely distracted by memories of her study date with Karolina.

_Meeting. Study meeting with Karolina,_ she corrects herself. 

Nico can’t help remembering the way Karolina always has to tuck that one wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The way she watches as Nico speaks, a soft upturn of her lips ever present, like Nico is reading the most beautiful lines of poetry to her. The way her blue eyes shine whenever she goes on one of her tangents, full of quiet fire one wouldn’t expect from her.

_Okay, this can’t be healthy._

  
  


Nico can’t wait to go home for a quick nap after her last class of the day, so she speedwalks towards the parking lot, which is across campus. She puts her earbuds in, ready to blast some music that’ll help her block out the campus. It’s always thrumming with life at this time in the day, and Nico is not in the mood for it right now. 

Her eyes catch on a familiar head of blonde hair, chatting amicably with a small group of people. Karolina just has this natural ability to draw your attention, no matter how many other people are around. Or maybe she just has that effect on Nico. As if summoned, Karolina’s eyes glance over to Nico, and her face lights up. Nico wonders if she should wave or something, but Karolina makes a move first. 

“Nico,” she calls out and waves excitedly.

Nico has no choice but to return it, albeit with a smidge less enthusiasm. Though to be fair, not many things can match Karolina’s megawatt smile. Karolina quickly says something to her friends before trotting over to Nico. 

“Hey,” she says as she comes to a stop a few feet away from Nico. “What’s a nice girl like you doing on a campus like this?” She has a cheesy grin on her face to accompany her joke.

“Not by choice, I can guarantee you,” Nico replies in monotone, which earns her a belly laugh.

Nico notices that she’s not wearing her usual Atlas Track & Field paraphernalia. In fact, she’s wearing some comfy-looking, ripped jeans and a pastel, yellow tee with a soft flannel thrown over. The whole look is carelessly pretty, much like Karolina herself. 

“You look nice,” the words slip out of her lips before she can stop them. Then, Karolina smiles shyly at her, eyes crinkling, and Nico thinks it’s not so bad that she has a case of the blabbers. 

“Thank you. You’re probably just surprised I’m in my civvies,” Karolina chuckles. “You do, too. Look nice, I mean. But you always do so,” her voice trails off. She clears her throat before asking, “You done with classes for the day?”

“Yeah, fortunately. I could hardly stay awake in class.”

“Oof, boring lecture?”

“I just didn’t get very good sleep last night,” she shrugs.

A look of concern flashes over Karolina’s face, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just had some stuff on my mind,” she offers noncommittally. In fact, the ‘stuff’ on her mind was Karolina and their interactions, but there’s no way in hell she’d ever voice that out loud. 

Karolina grimaces, “Well, let me know if I can help.” Her eyes widen when she realizes what she’d said. “I mean not help you sleep. I just meant like if something was bothering you, I can offer assistance with that. You know, because I owe you a huge favor.”

Nico watches her spiral with a slight smirk. “I know what you meant. And thank you, Karolina.” She smiles gently at the girl, who returns it.

They stand in silence, just gazing at each other, before Karolina breaks it. “So, what are you up to now?”

“Just gonna go home for a quick nap.”

“Oh,” she sounds a bit disappointed, which confused Nico.

“What about you? No practice today?”

Karolina lights up at that, “Nope! Coach is taking it easy on us for finals week, so a few of my friends are gonna head out to the beach for a bit before it gets dark.”

“That sounds nice,” Nico nods.

“Would, um, would you want to join us?” she asks timidly.

It speaks to how effective Karolina’s puppy dog expression is that Nico even takes a moment to consider the offer. Karolina looks at her so hopefully that it stirs something in Nico, but, ultimately, she knows it’s not a good idea. She doesn’t know Karolina’s friends, and she is barely friends with Karolina herself.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” she answers regretfully. “Still got a lot of work and studying to do later for finals.” Karolina’s face drops and it almost makes her want to change her mind right then and there.

“Oh, okay. Maybe next time,” she says with a failed attempt at a smile. “I’ll let you go then.”

Karolina slowly starts to walk backwards, shoulders hunched. Before she can run away with her tail between her legs, however, words come out of Nico’s mouth that surprise the both of them.

“I’m probably gonna go study at Timely’s later, if you wanna join? I normally go to the library, but I kinda want a change in scenery,” she offers with a small smile.

“Yeah that sounds amazing!” Karolina agrees, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic for a study session. “When do you want to meet up?”

“Wanna do 7? I’ll probably get a sandwich there for dinner.”

“Cool, it’s a date!” Karolina blurts out before her eyes widen. She opens her mouth, probably to ramble out some sort of retraction or apology, but Nico cuts her off. 

“It’s a date. Bye, Karolina,” she says hastily and beelines it towards the parking lot. 

“Bye, Nico! See you later,” Karolina calls after her.

Nico can faintly hear someone loudly asking “Is that her?” and Karolina replying with a strained “Dude. Shut up! She can hear you.”

  
  


It becomes a sort of habit for them that week, studying at the cafe. Nico comes to find that she doesn’t mind Karolina’s company at all. She respects Nico’s concentration unless Nico decides to speak to her first. She’s a better study partner than even Alex, and he’s known her all her life. Sometimes, though, Nico would sense Karolina’s eyes on her. But by the time she looks up, Karolina’s already looking down at her own work. 

Most of the time, they’d sit in companionable silence, only broken when they both feel the need to stretch and take a small break. They always end up sitting next to each other in a booth, and Karolina is strangely warm, Nico comes to find out. She also smells really good, and sometimes Nico would get a whiff of her gentle, sweet citrus scent. It conjures up images of Nico’s nose nudging and inhaling Karolina’s neck. Nico banishes the thought, but it returns unbidden every time she accidentally catches Karolina’s perfume.

They take to buying each other’s drink, whichever of the two would arrive first. It feels intimate, somehow, that Karolina knows Nico’s drink order and vice versa. Every time she thinks about it, Nico is baffled by how Karolina had managed to crawl under her skin and lodged herself in Nico’s life after such a short amount of time. She wonders if that’s just Karolina’s superhero ability.

“So tomorrow’s the last day of finals,” Karolina says out of nowhere. Nico hums in acknowledgement. “My friend is throwing a party at his house. It’s a small thing. Would you wanna go?” 

There are those hopeful blue eyes again. The baggy cardigan and loose braid really complete the ‘angelic girl next door’ look, and it takes Nico a second to register what the other girl just asked her.

“I’m not really much of a party person,” she says hesitantly. 

“Right,” Karolina nods. “That’s okay. Just thought I’d ask.”

Nico really hates saying no to Karolina, but she was sure it’d be miserable for everyone involved if she showed up. She doesn’t like the deflated look on the other girl’s face, though, so she quickly changes the subject.

“What are your plans for winter break? Are you going home?” Nico asks, hoping to distract Karolina from the rejection.

It has the opposite effect, unfortunately, because Karolina looks even sadder. “I’m just gonna chill at my apartment. I actually grew up not too far from here.”

“Really? You know what, I’m not surprised,” she gives Karolina a onceover playfully. “You definitely fit the California girl archetype. I bet you know how to surf, too.” 

“Hey,” Karolina squeaks out, feigning offence. “For your information, I only picked it up once I got to college. My friend Chase, who’s throwing the party tomorrow, has always wanted to teach me, but I’ve always been a bit scared. I finally decided a year ago that I needed to conquer my fears and try new things.”

“I respect that,” Nico smirks at her.

“What about you? Where did you grow up? You give me strong New York vibes,” Karolina taps her chin thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes.

Nico squawks out an ungraceful laugh, “You’re not the first person to say that. Actually, I grew up in Northern California, where all the tech people are. My parents are in that field.”

“Wait,” Karolina frowns in thought. “Don’t tell me you’re one of _those_ Minorus?” 

Nico grimaces and shrugs noncommittally, “Unfortunately, yeah.”

Karolina gasps, “Your parents invented my phone?” Her jaw drops, and it makes her look like an excited golden retriever puppy.

“Yeah, yeah. They aren’t so great,” Nico rolls her eyes with a grin on her face.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that you’re part of a tech royalty family.”

“I’m sort of the black sheep of the family, in case you couldn’t tell,” she gestures to her entire ensemble. “My sister, Amy, is definitely the golden child. She’s started working for them right out of college, and I’m sure she’ll be taking over the company soon enough.”

“What about you? What are your plans after school?”

“Well,” she starts. It’s really unlike her to divulge her life plans like this, but what the hell. Karolina already managed to bypass all of her defenses in the span of a week, anyways. “I actually really want to go into anthropology and study lost cultures.” 

Karolina’s eyes light up, “Like Lara Croft?”

Nico chuckles, “Less about raiding tombs and more about interviewing the elderly.”

“You’d rock the outfit, though,” Karolina grins.

_Was that flirting? No, it can’t be,_ Nico brushes it off. _That’s just wishful thinking._

Nico swallows, flustered by Karolina’s attention. “We should get back to studying.”

Karolina clears her throat, “Yup.” 

Something shifts between them in that moment. Whenever she’d feel Karolina’s eyes on her, Nico would return it with a smile. The silence is still comfortable, but it feels different, somehow. Charged. Nico feels like she’s teetering on the edge of something as butterflies dance in her stomach for the rest of the study date.

  
  


After Langford’s class on Friday, Karolina sticks around while the rest of her classmates pour out of the lecture hall after their final. There’s a relieved atmosphere, almost gleeful atmosphere as the weekend draws closer. The two of them linger under the giant tree next to the lecture hall.

“Once again, I must thank you for saving my life because I definitely would’ve failed that test without you.”

Nico shakes her head at Karolina’s dramatic word choice. “There was only one question on there from that lecture.”

“But it was an essay question! That’s a big part of the grade. You have my eternal gratitude and friendship,” Karolina says earnestly.

“Well,” Nico draws out the syllable. “No need for the eternal gratitude, but I will take the friendship.” 

“Good,” Karolina grins. “‘Cause ya got me.”

Nico hums thoughtfully.

“When do you leave for winter break?” Karolina asks suddenly.

Nico shakes her head, “I’m not. Ever since my parents’ very public divorce a year ago, it’s been like a battleground between Mom and Dad every time we visit.” Nico sighs, “I don’t like being treated like some kind of toy that they both fight over, and Amy is going to stay in New York, where she’s been heading up the East Coast branch. So I’m not gonna walk into no man’s land alone.” She shrugs it off like her parents hostility towards each other doesn’t hurt her deeply.

Karolina seems to sense it anyways, and she places a gentle, comforting hand on Nico’s arm. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that, Nico,” she says quietly, looking at Nico with so much tenderness that it makes Nico feel suddenly shy. 

“I’ll be here, too, if you’d like some distraction,” Karolina offers genuinely.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nico can’t help the smile that splits her face.

  
  


Nico should’ve known better than to expect that she would be able to spend Friday night after finals unwinding with some trashy TV. 

Gert barges into her apartment at a quarter past 9 with Molly and Alex in tow. Once again, she regrets giving these hooligans keys to her place.

“What the hell are you doing still in your sweats?” Gert asks without preamble. The other two, at least, have the decency to greet her first before rifling through her fridge.

“What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment,” Nico throws back grumpily.

“We texted you hours ago about the party tonight, and you didn’t even have the decency to reject us to our faces. So here we are,” Gert says matter-of-factly. “Project Get Nico a Life is a go!”

“That’s not a thing.”

“It is now,” Alex grins at her cheekily while pouring himself a whiskey and coke.

“Gert’s boy toy is throwing a party tonight, and we think you should come, Nico,” Molly says sweetly as she munches on some string cheese from Nico’s fridge.

“Shut up! He is not my boy toy. He’s an acquaintance,” Gert shoots back causing Molly to roll her eyes. “But yes, he is throwing a party, and you need to leave this apartment.”

“You can drag my dead carcass out of here,” Nico says looking back to her TV.

Gert hops down on the sofa next to Nico, and places a hand on hers. Nico gives her a dirty look. 

“You know I respect your choices and autonomy as an adult woman,” Gert says grimly. “But ever since your break up with Victor, you’ve been a real detriment to your own happiness.”

“Fuck off.”

“And as one of your best friends and confidants,” she continues as if Nico hadn’t said anything. “I just want you to live life to the fullest. All you’ve been doing is holing up in the library to study or work on your thesis, and I’m pretty sure you’re starting to smell like textbooks.” 

“Hey,” Nico objects. “I haven’t been ‘holing up.’ I’ve also been studying at a coffee shop. Thank you very much.” She conveniently leaves out the fact that Karolina has been keeping her company for the last week.

“Wow, really changing it up huh?” Alex teases.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Nico,” Molly pleads. “Gert is letting me come but she’s making me designated driver, so I need someone else to hang out with other than her and Alex. I don’t think I can handle Gert’s drunken rants or Alex and his friends talking about video games all night while sober.”

Both Gert and Alex make indignant noises at her prediction, but Molly ignores them. She leans on the couch and makes a pouty, pleading face. She and Karolina can compete for ‘most effective puppy dog eyes.’

“Plus,” Molly adds hesitantly, and Nico knows she’s going in for the kill. “We miss you.” There it is.

Nico takes a deep breath, and mulls it over. She really _has_ been ignoring her friends these last few weeks. She blames it on her schoolwork, but the flashes of a certain blonde nag at the back of her mind. She’s been forsaking them for a girl. 

“Dammit, Molly,” Nico sighs out, and the other three perk up. “Fine. Let me get dressed.”

Nico heads to her room to find a halfway presentable outfit while the Gert, Alex, and Molly whoop in triumph.

  
  


By the time they arrive, the party is in full swing. They roll up to a relatively nice house with a well-manicured lawn, and Nico is curious about the guy Gert is seeing. It’s not a frat house, at least. 

“Nice digs, dude,” Nico comments with awe.

“Chase’s dad is the Nemo car guy.”

“What?” everyone else in the car asks in unison.

“You’re dating the heir to one of the biggest tech names in the world, and you didn’t tell us?” Alex gapes in shock.

“Oh please,” Gert says exasperatedly. “Our parents aren’t exactly blue collar workers themselves.”

“But still,” Alex insists. “Nemo? I’ve been dying to apply to a post-grad internship with them!”

“Unfortunately for you, Chase won’t be able to put in a good word. He doesn’t get along with his dad at all. He’s more of a mama’s boy,” Gert smiles affectionately. “Don’t ask him about it, though. It’s a sore subject.”

Alex, Molly, and Nico nod to acknowledge Gert’s warning.

Suddenly Molly smirks, “Hey I notice you didn’t correct Alex when he said you guys were dating.”

Gert frowns at her and wordlessly exits the car, while Molly just grins like the cat that ate the canary.

  
  


Inside the house is a strange mix of people, from jock types to some engineering students that Alex recognizes immediately. He hangs back to chat with them, so the girls all head towards the kitchen for drinks.

Gert mixes up a vodka cranberry for herself, while Nico opts for a beer. Molly, as promised, gets her own red cup full of soda.

They wander around the packed house for a bit before Gert finds the person she was looking for. 

“Gert!” the guy greets loudly, a huge grin on his face. He dashes over to greet her, but waits for Gert to initiate the hug. Nico mentally nods in approval.

Chase is a handsome, muscular dude who reminds Nico of one of those guys from a CW show. It’s honestly a bit shocking that Gert would even go for someone like that, but Nico, of all people, knows better than to put people’s attraction into neat little boxes. She’s the resident goth ice queen who’s most definitely crushing on a jock of her own.

“Nico?” a familiar voice asks from behind her.

_Speak of the devil._

Nico turns around and sees the face who’s been occupying a good amount of her waking--and sometimes sleeping--hours.

“You’re here,” Karolina says, a smile slowly unfurling on her face.

“So are you,” Nico replies a bit stupidly.

“Yeah, remember the party I told you about?”

_Right. The party that Karolina’s friend, Chase, was throwing. Gert’s Chase._ She was so busy staring at Karolina in the coffee shop yesterday that it didn’t register with her until just now. _I’m an idiot._

“Ah,” she says finally. _Brilliant repartee, Minoru._

“I thought you said you weren’t the party type,” Karolina says playfully with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

“I was basically dragged here by my friends,” she gestures back at Gert and Molly.

The two of them are already watching this whole exchange with keen interest. They both introduce themselves, but Gert makes sure to give Nico a sideways glance. Nico knows she’s going to have to deal with that later.

“Ya’ll know each other? This is amazing,” Chase says excitedly. “Kar and me have known each other since we were kids. We’ll all be able to hang out!” He puts his arms victoriously.

“Chase, we’re hanging out now,” Karolina points out.

“Yeah, but I mean like separately. Not at a party,” he gives her a playful frown, which she returns. Their dynamic is so easy that, if Chase hasn’t been hanging all over Gert since they got here, Nico would think they were dating or something. Which would be totally fine and wouldn’t bother her at all, of course.

“Hey, Kar,” a voice calls out from Nico’s right. She looks over to see a tall, pretty brunette looking intently at Karolina.

“Julie, hey!” Karolina greets her cheerfully. “Glad you could make it.”

The girl, _Julie_ , leans in to give Karolina a hug that lasts a bit too long for Nico's taste.

She takes a long swig of her beer while the two of them chat. Gert makes eye contact with her and raises an eyebrow questioningly, but Nico ignores her. 

Unfortunately for her, once Gert Yorkes has a question, she will get to the bottom of it. She moves forward suddenly to grab Nico's arm to everyone's confusion and Nico's chagrin. 

"Excuse us for a second, but Nico and I need refills," she says loudly and leads them out of there before anyone could argue.

“What the hell,” Nico says when she manages to wiggle away from Gert’s grip in the kitchen.

“You what the hell,” Gert bites back. “Who is Karolina, and why did you look like you were about to murder that other girl for hugging her?”

“She’s just a friend,” Nico says sulkily. “And I don’t care if they were hugging.”

_Lie. Big fat lie._

“Lie,” Gert snorts. “I know you, Nico. That was more of a reaction from you than when you broke up with Victor.”

Nico takes a deep breath, “I told you--”

“You weren’t right for each other,” Gert cuts her off. “Yeah, I remember. Does that mean you think Karolina’s right for you.”

“Oh my God!” Nico throws her hands up in frustration. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I have eyes Nico. You and Little Miss Sunshine were making hearteyes at each other before that girl Julie came along.”

“Karolina was in Langford’s class, and I helped her review a lecture that she’d missed. That’s all.”

Gert’s eyebrows shoot straight to her hairline, and Nico just knows she’d accidentally said too much.

“You helped her review?” Gert asks meaningfully. “You once told Alex in ninth grade that you wouldn’t let him copy your Calculus homework because, and I quote, ‘He made his bed by playing video games instead of studying.’”

“That was different,” Nico barks out. “She didn’t ask to copy homework. She just needed my notes.”

“If all she did was copy your notes, then why did she look at you back there like you were an oasis, and she’d been wandering the desert?” Gert asks archly. 

“This is ridiculous. We greeted each other like friends do,” Nico grits out. “Drop it, Gert.” 

Gert narrows her eyes challengingly, and Nico returns the eye daggers. Their staring contest is suddenly interrupted by Alex, who’s just entered the kitchen.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” he asks, eyes bouncing between them in confusion.

“Nothing,” Nico answers finally. “We were just grabbing a drink.”

Nico breathes a sigh of relief when Gert just shakes her head and turns away to make herself another drink.

  
  


By the time Nico, Gert, and Alex make it back to the others, they were already huddled in a corner chatting amicably. Karolina was leaning against the wall, and Julie was pressed right up next to her.

_That’s fucking unnecessary,_ a petulant voice rings out in the back of Nico’s mind. _It’s not even that crowded. No need to basically grind against each other, Jesus._

“You’re back,” Karolina greets her loudly when she notices the three of them ambling over. 

“Hey, I know you,” Alex points at Karolina tactlessly.

“Yeah I was in Langford’s class,” Karolina smiles back at him.

“How do you guys think you did on the finals,” Molly asks with a frown. “I’m genuinely worried about my Intro to Film Studies class, which I honestly thought would be easier.”

“That’s how they get ya,” Chase answers with wide eyes. “I thought we were just gonna get to watch a bunch of movies in there. I had no idea they were gonna make me analyze some racist silent film about the KKK for two weeks.”

“Ah, D.W. Griffith, that old bastard,” Gert chimes in. “You know I’m thinking of asking the Film department to add a critical race and gender study film class to their line up.”

“You should do it,” Chase nods his head enthusiastically. He’s looking at Gert with such awe, that Nico almost laughs.

_That boy’s got it bad._

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve failed Sociology if it weren’t for Nico,” Karolina says suddenly. She’s giving Nico that soft smile again, and Nico rolls her eyes affectionately.

“For the last time, you would’ve been fine, Karolina.” Nico sighs out exasperatedly. 

“Nope. Would’ve been a disaster,” Karolina says with mirth. Nico’s pretty sure the girl is good and buzzed at this point. “Total carnage,” she says in a mockingly serious tone. Nico chuckles and shakes her head as they hold each other’s gaze.

“You never give yourself enough credit, Kar,” Julie comments, disrupting their moment.

_Ugh._

“So how do you guys know each other,” Gert asks, gesturing between Karolina and Julie. 

_Oh, fuck. Here we go._ Gert really is like a dog with a bone sometimes. Nico takes a large gulp of her drink before looking over at Karolina, who’s already looking at her curiously.

“Kar and I are both Studio Art majors,” Julie supplies when Karolina doesn’t answer. “We’ve shared a lot of classes together.” She smiles as her eyes study Karolina’s face. Karolina, for her part, politely returns the smile before darting her eyes back in Nico’s direction.

And Nico. Well, Nico is just trying her damnedest to look anywhere else. 

  
  


At some point, a bonfire gets started up Chase’s backyard. There’s a giant glass fire pit with wicker seats and benches set up all around it. They sit huddled together for warmth, the cold winter air making its presence known.

Predictably, Chase and Gert cozy up on the same bench. Alex and Molly are engaging in a game of beer pong nearby with some of his engineering friends, even though she’s only allowed to drink soda. Nico deliberately chooses to sit by herself, now on her fourth drink. She’d been knocking them down progressively quicker as the night wore on. It’s the only way she can stand the way Julie has been hanging on Karolina all night. Karolina also keeps sending her sidelong glances that she obstinately ignores.

Julie is now whispering something in Karolina’s ear, making her smile. And just like that, Nico has had enough. She drains the rest of her drink and stands up. 

“Alright guys, I’m pretty wiped. I’m gonna call a car.”

Alex and Molly pause their game and look over at her. “Wait, I can drive you home,” Molly offers, one hand still raised in midair with the ping pong ball.

“No, stay. You’re having fun,” Nico tries to give her a reassuring smile.

“You alright?” Gert asks her carefully. 

Nico nods slowly to reassure her, “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

“I can drive you,” Karolina chirps up. “I stopped drinking a while ago. I’m fine to drive.” Her eyes are boring into Nico as if she’s asking Nico for a favor and not offering her one.

“No. I’m good. Thank you. Bye, guys.” 

She turns around as a chorus of goodbyes sound out behind her.

  
  


Nico opens up the rideshare app as she makes her way through the house. The nearest car is 15 minutes away. 

_Fucking great._

She opts to wait for it on the sidewalk rather than stay inside with the loud music and drunken partygoers.

She rubs her arms for warmth, the chill definitely more cutting now that she’s not sitting in front of the firepit. 

“Hey,” she hears a soft voice call out behind her, and she immediately knows who it is.

Nico takes a deep breath before turning around to look at Karolina, fixing a smile onto her face.

“Hey. What are you doing out here?”

“I’m gonna drive you home,” Karolina says matter-of-factly.

“No. I already called a car,” Nico replies with emphasis. 

She’s cold and tired and maybe a little bit jealous. Okay, a lot jealous, if she’s gonna be honest with herself. She had to watch Karolina and her...whatever stay glued to each other all night and whisper sweet nothings in each others’ ears. So maybe, Karolina’s little chivalry act isn’t sitting well with her. It confuses her, in fact.

She let Karolina invade her senses and her thoughts, because she believed that Karolina was sending her signals with her small gestures and her _staring_. But she was wrong, and now her ego is feeling a little bruised, so Nico just wants to go home and binge watch something with her giant bowl of popcorn.

“How long is that gonna take?” Karolina asks, stepping a little bit closer to her. Nico instinctively wants to take a step back, but she doesn’t. Because she’s Nico Minoru and she never backs down first.

“Fifteen minutes,” Nico shrugs.

“You’re freezing.”

She shrugs again, not breaking eye contact. Karolina sighs and starts to take off her own denim jacket to offer to Nico.

“I don’t need it,” Nico says, even though she can feel her teeth start to chatter. 

“You do. I can see goosebumps on your arms. Please let me drive you home.” She takes another step closer to Nico, so that they’re barely a foot apart.

“Enough!” she cries out, and Karolina freezes at her outburst. She finally takes a step back, and the other girl doesn’t follow. “Karolina, I’ve made it clear that you don’t owe me anything. It was one study session. That’s it. You don’t have to keep offering to do things for me, because you feel obligated to me,” she almost yells at the other girl. The hurt that immediately radiates from Karolina makes her regret it immediately. 

Karolina takes a deep breath and looks away, blinking rapidly. She looks like she might start crying.

_Shit._

“Karolina, I--”

“You know, I’m not offering to do things for you out of gratitude. Even though, yes I am grateful for what you did.” A tear finally lands on her upper lip, and Karolina wipes it away angrily.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Nico could only stare stupidly. She’s never been good at comforting people.

“The week that I had to miss school was a really shitty one for me,” Karolina continues shakily, eyes looking anywhere but at Nico. “I decided to finally come out to my mom, and she was not supportive, to say the least. We had a huge argument, and she said that I was only doing that to rebel against her. As if I was too stupid and naive to know how I actually felt.”

“Karolina,” Nico tries to step closer but is cut off by Karolina holding her hand up.

“I ended up missing that whole week of classes, because I was too depressed to leave my bed. And I would’ve stayed there longer, if it weren’t for Chase doing everything in his power to bring me out.” 

She’s full on crying now and Nico is overcome with the desire to hold her. And then punch herself in the face for making Karolina cry. It’s 50/50, really.

“I panicked when I realized that there was gonna be stuff on the test that I missed that week, and it just brought back memories of that argument all over again,” she recounts with glazed eyes. “So when you offered to help me, it did feel like a lifeline. You had no reason to help me, but you did. It made my crush on you even harder to ignore.”

Nico’s mouth legitimately drops open, and she looks a bit like a fish, eyes wide at the revelation.

“And then we kept hanging out, and I thought you liked me, too. I didn’t mean to smother you. I just...I didn’t know how to tell you I liked you, and I was scared.” She finally looks at Nico miserably. “I’m sorry. I just ruined our friendship, but I had to say something. I”ll leave you alone now.”

Nico watches Karolina turn to walk away brokenly, and something finally snaps her out of her stupor. She sprints forward to block Karolina’s path, taking her by surprise. Karolina just blinks at her unmovingly.

“You didn’t ruin anything. I like you, too. A shocking amount, actually, for how long we’ve been...hanging out,” she says sheepishly. “I was just sorting through all of my feelings, because I’ve always been shit at that. Gert says I have the emotional intelligence of a walnut.” Karolina laughs wetly at that, and Nico takes it as an encouraging sign. So she gently cups her face, “And then I saw you with Julie tonight, and it triggered something ugly in me.”

“Julie and I are just friends,” Karolina states emphatically. 

“I realize that now,” she nods. “I’m just my mother’s daughter when it comes to feelings, which just means that I turn into a real monster when I’m scared of my own emotions. But I’m trying to work on that.” 

Her thumbs stroke Karolian’s cheeks gently, and she can’t help but be drawn to the girl’s pink lips, slightly chapped by the cold. Karolina lets the jacket drop from her hand so she can grip Nico’s hips, and then they’re both leaning in closer. It feels simultaneously glacial and like they’re plunging headfirst into an abyss. 

“I really, really like you Karolina. And I’m sorry that, instead of just telling you, I fucked it all up with my jealousy and made you bare your painful memories in front of me.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Karolina says suddenly, and Nico can only nod vehemently.

Their lips meet gently and hesitantly, at first, but it deepens when Karolina lets her mouth fall open and teases at Nico’s bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Nico returns the gesture, arms now wrapping around Karolina’s waist like she’s holding on for dear life. Karolina’s hands wander up Nico’s shoulder and enclose the nape of her neck.

Karolina kisses her like Nico’s an oasis, and she’s been wandering the desert. It feels like flying. It feels like Karolina is the sun, and Nico’s world has suddenly been flooded with light. It feels right.

  
  


They finally come up for air when Nico starts shivering uncontrollably. Even their shared body heat is no match for the winter night. 

“Let me take you home,” Karolina offers hazily.

“Wow, buy me dinner first,” Nico shoots back with a smirk.

Karolina’s eyes widen, “I--that’s not what I meant. I just--”

Nico takes pity on her and cuts her off with another peck. “I know. I was just pulling your leg.”

Karolina shakes her head, grinning widely. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“It’ll be a good death, trust me,” she winks. The surprise on Karolina’s face makes her want to keep kissing her all night, but she’s pretty sure her toes are freezing off. “Well, come on then, Miss Dean. Where’s my chariot?”

“Right this way, milady,” Karolina bows with a flourish and gestures towards her Mini parked a few feet away. 

Karolina takes her hand and gives it a kiss before leading her over to the car and opening the passenger door for her. It’s a ridiculous sight, but Nico finds that all of her usual cynicism has been thawed away in the light that is Karolina Dean, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
